As cells differentiate during embryonic development, they progress through a sequence of events, starting with stem cells, to intermediate cell types, and finally, to terminally differentiated cell types. This differentiation process can be induced in vitro. However, in vitro differentiation can be a time-consuming process with a significant lag time before differentiated cells are obtained.